Too Far Off to Touch
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: During a moment alone together, Harry tries to convince Malfoy to be his. Will love, truly, be able to combat all? A short little rather poetic story about wanting to be able to share love. Please R&R! Harry POV


Disclaimer: As per always, I do not own the rights to _Harry Potter_ or any of its affiliates. Much sorryness, I am sure. (JK Rowling is goddess).

_Potter POV_

I pushed myself closer into the kiss, hoping that I could persuade him to be mine if I showed him how sincere I was in loving him. My heart ached as I laced my arms around his thin waist. Pulling his entire body up against my chest, I closed my eyes tightly as I screamed pleas within my head. _Be mine! Stay with me! I love you, Draco._ His hands lifted and brushed their slender fingers against my neck, caressing me softly. I trembled beneath his touch. I wanted to look deep into his eyes, but I could not get myself to break away from the kiss. I knew I had not convinced him to be mine. Until I did that, I could not let him run away from me. However, something did happen to force him away. Those same hands that had touched me so lovingly pressed against my shoulders and shoved me aside. Shock eating away at my being, I stared at the boy I loved.

"What's wrong?"

"...don't kiss me, Harry." Malfoy muttered, lowering his pale eyes to meet the floor. His equally pale face hinted crimson as he flushed from embarassment.

"Why not?" I demanded.

A heavy sigh escaping Malfoy's thin, soft lips, he finally rose his eyes to look at me once more; the very eyes that seduced me beneath his mask of hatred. Shaking his head, he spoke softly. "I can't do this. I can't be with you."

My heart shattered, Stepping closer, I looked at him pleadingly, still hoping for a way to change his mind; clinging to anything that may open him up to me and help him realize that he _does_ love me. "Please, Draco..." I pleaded, my eyes beginning to form tears as I watched him. "You _can_ do this." Reaching out my hand, I attempted to touch him but he slapped my comfort away.

"Don't tell me that." Draco growled. "I _don't_ want to be with you."

"But you love me." I whispered, barely able to keep any volume to my voice.

"Even if I do," Malfoy stated blandly."This won't work."

"Yes it can." I persisted, hoping I could make a difference. I refused to let rationality enter into my mind. I could read the look on his face; I knew I could not win. Nothing I said would get through to him.

Yet I had to try.

"Malfoy, please." I stated again, more urgency in my voice as my emerald eyes met with his faded azure orbs. I rested my hand comfortably on his shoulder, sending reassurance into the heart of the one I loved so dearly. "I know there are obstacles that will have to be overcome; but I love you enough to try. I know you-"

Once more (with more force) slapping my hand away, he stepped back and glared coldly at me. "Don't you assume what I'll do, or how I feel." He snapped, crushing my heart even more, if possible. "No matter how much you try to make this work, Potter, it _won't_. Accept it. Go fall over your little Ron." He said my best friend's name with such ferocity that it felt as if he had slapped me across the face. "He's all puppy-dog in love with you. You _can't_ have me, Potter. You never can. Not until flames fall like rain from the sky or until the Earth shatters beneath our feet. You can't have me until lightening strikes the same spot twice or until Dementors no longer long for the soul of a miserable wizard or witch. It will _never_. _Happen_." Enunciating each word, his gaze still remained dominated by malice as he watched me. I could not bare it. I knew he loved me, and yet he refused to admit it. He refused to be with me.

Still unable to give up, an idea popped into my head as his harsh words and impossible situations ran through my mind. "I can make them happen!" I exclaimed, joyous that I found a loophole in Malfoy's plan. All emotion disappeared from Draco's face except for one: confusion.

"...what?"

Nodding my head intenltly, a long-forgotten smile flew across my face. "I can make all those things happen. I can make the Earth crumble beneath our feet; I can make lightening strike the same spot twice; I can make flames rain from the sky... it might take a while to figure out how to do all of it, but I _can_. I am a wizard; I can make it happen. And when I do," I announced triumphantly. "You will be mine."

Echoes of laughter were heard and it took me a moment to figure out that the laughter was coming from my love's lips. It took another moment after that initial realization to notice that he was not laughing at me, but rather at my ideals. "If only it could be that easy." Malfoy's faint smile painted his lips before disappearing all together. The only emotion that remained true after to his feelings for me after his grin was overwhelming sadness in his eyes. Shaking his head lightly, he mumbled. "I'm sorry, Harry. This is not something that can be undone by wishing or magic. We can't be together; no matter how much we may want to be." Not wanting to face me any longer, the blond haired Slytherin turned on his back heel and left the room, leaving me all alone to stare at his fading back.

_Owari_.


End file.
